


He's My Best Friend

by belongtotherain



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belongtotherain/pseuds/belongtotherain
Summary: Alec is slowly becoming Magnus' best friend that can't be separated anymore. They do everything together except when they are fighting. They go back and forth about everything, even with Alec knowing Magnus has had a crush on him for a while now. Will Alec ever feel the same or will Magnus go on living in this semi relationship with his best friend?





	He's My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know how I feel about this fic, but I had to write it because it's a personal thing I've gone through and yeah. Tell me if you guys are interested in more and more will come, but if it sucks and no one wants more, I'll stop. Tell me what you think! <3

It had become a regular thing for Magnus Bane to cry over boys this year. One boy in particular; Alexander Lightwood. He was spectacularly beautiful in both looks and personality as far as Magnus could see. While all their other friends had told Magnus that Alec wasn’t nearly as good as he thought he was all the time, Magnus didn’t really notice anything imperfect about the other high schooler. Alec had joined Magnus’ small group of friends during freshmen year, somehow staying his friend even after having found out that Magnus had a crush on him though some stupid game they’d decided was a good idea. Alec had asked who Magnus had a crush on and, well, now he knew. For better or for worse.

Now it was summer. This was supposed to be the season of happiness and adventures, but not for Magnus. He and Alec were on again off again friends and he wasn’t exactly sure why that was. They had fought more than anything, when he thought about it. Further into the summer and Magnus came to the conclusion that they both had some anxiety issues to work through. It only made them fight and see things that weren’t actually there. If one of them got busy and the other didn’t get a message back, they would ignore and argue, etc. 

Magnus remembered one specific time when he’d invited Alec to come with him to go see one movie because they’d been talking about it forever before then. Alec, though, hadn’t answered him all night, only for Magnus to get upset when Alec posted a snapchat with his family at the movie. Then, Magnus had been in the theatre with his friend and he’d had tissues thrown at him. It had been Alec and his sister, Izzy, laughing and saying he might need them because this movie would destroy them. Magnus had just grinned and giggled back, unable to be upset anymore. He knew it was him being needy, anyways, so why not let it go and enjoy their time of not fighting?

All through the summer had been like that; Magnus would invite Alec to do some, but Alec would rarely answer. They both apparently had stuff they were dealing with and Magnus just missed his friend. When Alec did want to hang out, though, they had a ridiculous amount of fun. They’d walk around their mostly boring town, go to free movies, or just go to Magnus’ house. There was coffee shop in town that became their thing, along with the library, where they did some book related crafts the librarians held for the teenagers in town. 

 

Magnus had texted Alec if he wanted to come help Magnus’ family with their garage sale and Alec had agreed easily. Once he’d gotten dropped off, they started pricing and tagging stuff all over the floor. Alec threw a few ruined tags at Magnus, who made a face.

“Why so rude?” Magnus said, retaliating by throwing them back at Alec with a playful grin. The taller boy rolled on the floor, trying to miss the attack, but failing. The two friends kept going between working and messing around. By the end of their tagging session, they’d gone back to Magnus’ room when his parents had left to go get food. He hardly even realized when Alec grabbed his cheap glitter spray they’d thought would be fun to have. The taller boy gave Magnus a terrifying look before running to him and spraying him with the glitter mercilessly. Magnus eventually got to the door and managed to run down the hall before being drug down by the other boy, spraying him still. Magnus coughed dramatically. God, that stuff stunk. He tried to wriggle away, but Alec was much too strong and he was much bigger than Magnus. The shorter boy finally made his way away, pushing Alec off of him and to the floor. At that moment, Magnus’ little sister, Clary, came out and grinned mischievously as she joined Alec’s team. She grabbed the other bottle of glitter spray and attacked Magnus alongside Alec. 

“Whose side are you even on, Clary?” Magnus yelled at her and pushed through all the way outside. He grinned in success for a second. He’d won and he was safe now. That’s when he heard the door close and watched through the windows as he was locked out of the house. Groaning, he realized there were other ways in. He ran to the back door just as his sister locked it. Then, he watched as she said something to Alec, who left the window to go to another room. Magnus went to the windows that opened from his room, only to see Alec grinning evilly at him. He’d locked them, too. After he’d made a round around the house, he’d come to the conclusion that he was entirely locked outside. 

A while later, they eventually let him back inside before the parents got home. He walked in and down the hall to see it all covered with glitter and god it smelled so bad. He coughed and was suddenly pinned to the ground again. It seemed Clary was holding his feet while Alec held his arms and sprayed him. Magnus squirmed with a grin and tried to get away from these monsters. 

At some point Magnus got free and ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He heard whispered voices and knew what the two were doing. The doors in this house opened with a coin and Clary knew it as well as he did. He barely had a minute to hold the lock closed, but Alec would always be stronger than him. The door opened and Magnus grabbed a pillow from the couch that was under the lofted full sized bed and hurled it at Alec, who gasped and grabbed for the pillow to retaliate. Quick as lightning, Magnus climbed up the ladder and tried to hide on the bed. He started tossing all the pillows and eventually blankets down at Alec, who started to just go with it and let himself be buried. 

Alec played dead under the giant mountain of pillows and blankets until he jumped up and threw pillows back up. Then, he climbed up the ladder and crawled quickly closer to where Magnus was lying. Grabbing a blanket with a menacing look that took Magnus by surprise when his stomach did a flip at how ridiculously adorable he found everything Alec did, he crawled on top of Magnus’ sprawled body and wrapped the blanket over his head and body gently. Magnus couldn’t help the breathless giggles tried to fight him back, but Alec was always stronger than him. Magnus heaved a sigh.

“Uncle, Uncle. Okay, I give,” he said quietly, feeling Alec just collapse full force on him. When he felt the entirety of Alec’s weight on his own sprawled out body, Magnus couldn’t find it in him to breathe. It made it especially hard to breathe when Alec’s arms wrapped around the shorter boy as if this was a thing they did all the time. Magnus wished that was true. He found his arms wrapping around the other in response. Just when he thought he could breathe, there was a loud ring of a cell phone, Alec’s cell phone. They both groaned and Alec moved gently off of the bed to find a text. Before Magnus could really miss Alec’s warmth against him too much, the other had his phone and had crawled back up in remarkable speed, laying back down next to Magnus so they were touching again. 

“My dad is going to pick me up really soon. Do you want to go to the movie with us?” Alec asked Magnus, who could hardly breathe as it was. 

“Uh, yeah, okay,” he said. Alec nodded and sent a text in reply before flopping back on top of the shorter boy. “I’m so tired and you smell.”

“Me too and whose fault is that?” Magnus mumbled, unable to stop his arms from wrapping around the other. He could definitely live with this craziness.


End file.
